


Morado

by OneManBand



Series: Color Adjacent [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Dubious Consent, Gore, Happy Ending, Incubus!Lance, M/M, Plot, Really angry Lance, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Switch Keith, Vampire!Lance, Violence, like pissed, please let me know, switch Lance, there's a lot happening if i missed something, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneManBand/pseuds/OneManBand
Summary: It’s only been a few weeks since the red and blue paladins of Voltron became purple.And it’s been bliss.This is part 2 and I guess it can make sense on it's own but it'll be a lot more clear if you start with the first one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I promised that if I got some feedback on the last one, I would write a second part! It took a little over a week to finish bc i only work on it at night before I go to bed, so I just do a few hours at a time. HOWEVER, because the next season starts tomorrow, I flew through the rest of it, trying to finish before and here it is!  
> It does get angsty and violent because there's a lot of just bad communication but they do settle it like men.  
> Also, the dubious consent is actually really dubious but it's still there kinda?  
> I read through it myself so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> AND IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ONLY LIKE 3000 WORDS BUT I GOT CARRIED AWAY AND I'LL FUCKING FIGURE IT OUT ONE DAY.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Read the first part here! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832044)

It’s only been a few weeks since Hunk and Shiro were stuck on a planet mining scultrite and vacationing.

It’s only been a few weeks since Pidge almost punched Lance’s lights out for slamming a door in her face on purpose.

It’s only been a few weeks since Keith shoved Lance into his room and confessed he knew his secret.

It’s only been a few weeks since Lance first bit into Keith’s neck.

It’s only been a few weeks since the red and blue paladins of Voltron became purple.

And it’s been bliss.

 

Between the increasing run ins with the Galran Empire, the constant parties and celebrations to honor new alliances and The Blade of Marmora demanding Keith’s attention, the time they spent together was few and far between but a welcome distraction from everyday stresses.

Within the first few days of their new relationship, they realized that Lance didn’t need to feed more than once a week rather than the three or four times prior. 

“It’s because of that spicy Galra in your system, babe.”

“Please don’t call me spicy.”

 

Much to Hunk’s delight, his vampire friend was pretty much exclusively getting his fix from Keith in place of his sore neck. Lance thanked him profusely for his service in the blood bank and wrapped him in the tightest hug he could. 

“You’re my best friend, man. Wouldn’t change it for the world,” Hunk had said with a smile. 

 

In an attempt to keep the rest of the team from finding out the truth about Lance’s actual biology, Keith had suggested that they try different spots on his body to draw blood from instead of the obvious place on his neck. The almost permanent black and blue was getting the Castleship’s resident dad suspicious of their extra activities and Keith really didn’t want to out Lance by accident.

Lance was quick to agree, finding new favorite spots on the swell of Keith’s ass and on his left pectoral, claiming the blood was sweeter the closer to the heart he got. Keith thinks Lance is just sappy as hell and doesn’t want to admit it. 

With the chaos of their everyday lives, Keith easily forgets that his boyfriend is mixed. A beautifully striking combination of vampire and incubus, courtesy of his parents. He’s only reminded every once in a while during sex or when Lance is really heated and angry after a mission gone wrong, the gorgeous ocean bubbling into a fierce, glowing fire, wings flaring quickly before disappearing back into the void where they call home as he yells and complains in the privacy of their now shared room. 

 

Today, the group was called onto the Observation Deck to meet about a wrecked Galran cargo ship they had stumbled upon a few hours ago.

Coran had insisted that the initial scan revealed no life forms but Allura wanted to send a scouting crew in to make sure it really was void of life just in case any survivors decided they wanted to call for backup. Lance was leaning against Keith, hand tucked into his boyfriend’s back pocket, long fingers gently caressing over the bite mark from earlier that day. Embarrassed and to be honest, a little sore from how aggressive he had been earlier, Keith shifted uncomfortably but didn’t move away. Lance, being the asshole that he was, thought it would be funny to dig a finger into the bruise. 

He didn’t think it was funny however when Keith roughly shoved him forward and volunteered him to go on the mission, clearly unamused by what was supposed to be a playful tease. 

Allura was ecstatic, hands clapping together as she announced Pidge would join him so she could provide cloaking if the situation called for it. Both paladins voiced complaints, Lance shooting his boyfriend a betrayed look, but they were quickly silenced by Shiro.

“You guys have the responsibility of being galaxy protectors. You need to act like it,” he reprimanded, arms crossing in front of his broad chest. Blue and Green alike grumbled but turned anyway and walked towards the door. 

Soon, Lance was dressed and chatting idly with Pidge in the Lion bay as they waited for the final go ahead from Allura and Shiro. Keith made his way in, bringing cleaning supplies and tools with him, intent on spending quality time with Red while his obnoxious boyfriend was gone. He put the items down by her claw and walked over to his friends. Lance watched him approach, happy smile lighting up his face in such a way that Keith felt his heart stutter. 

“Hey babycakes, you gonna miss me while I’m away?” the vampire asked, draping his arms around the shorter boy’s neck and pressing his nose into unruly black hair.

“Probably not,” he deadpanned, keeping his expression passive. Pidge snorted and put her helmet on her head, walking towards her lion to give the couple some privacy.  
Soft kisses trailed down from Keith’s hair to the side of his face and landed on his lips, hands moving to cup his face. 

“It’s okay, I know that somewhere down in that black hole you call a heart, you like me,” Lance joked, smiling wider when his boyfriend opened his mouth to allow the kiss to deepen. Keith’s hands slid up the white and blue chest plate to settle around Lance’s neck, thumb pressing against the pulse. Lance nipped at Keith’s bottom lip, slightly baring fanged teeth. “Don’t do this to me, Kogane. Not before a fucking mission with the equivalent of my little sister.”

Keith hummed, pressing a down a little harder. He absolutely knew what he was doing to the blue paladin, no stranger to the sleepless nights with him buried deep inside his boyfriend, hand wrapped around honey brown skin and fingers boring gently into his neck. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied. “And even if I did, it’s probably revenge for the fucking beating my ass took from your mouth this morning.”  
Lance was quiet for a few seconds, processing the words. He blinked, throwing his head back with laughter, shoulders shaking from the force of it.

“You and I both know you like how it feels just as much as I do,” he grinned. Keith couldn’t help but smile back. They both turned around when they heard Shiro and Allura walking in.

“Alright, Paladins!” Allura called, coming to a stop right in front of the blue and green lions. “Remember, it’s just a scouting mission. If you find anything that you think could be helpful in anyway, bring it back so we can properly take a look at it. Avoid conflict at all costs and if there’s an issue, let us know immediately so we can deploy the rest of the team. Is that understood?” 

“Loud and clear, Princess!” Lance said, moving to stand next to Keith and slung an arm around his shoulder.

“Where’s Pidge?” Shiro frowned, glancing around. 

The Green Lion shifted, opening her mouth. Pidge hung her upper body out enough so that the others could see her small form as she waved.

“Over here! I heard what the princess said; Recon, no fighting, got it.”

“Alright great. If you guys are ready to go, you have the A-ok from us.” The black paladin gave a quick thumbs up and turned to leave, Allura sticking close.

Pidge leaned on her hand, elbow balancing on the teeth of Green’s mouth.

“Are you guys done being gross? Can we leave now?” she asked, eyes trained on Lance. Keith was fast to respond.

“Not until Lance pushes me down and pounds me into the floor.”

Pidge blanched, hands shooting up to cover her eyes.

“Aaugh! Why the fuck would you say that!?” she screamed, retreating back into her lion. Lance’s laughter echoed throughout the bay as he pulled Keith close.

“Oh my god, you know she’s not going to be able to look at me the whole mission, right?” 

Keith nodded.

“It’s her fault anyway, she asked.” He tangled his fingers into the hair on the back of Lance’s head and brought him down into a bruising kiss, licking his way inside before pulling away. “Mmm. Make sure you get back safe, okay? I don’t have a replacement for you.” 

Dazed Lance nodded, dopey grin stretched on his lips. 

“You got it, baby,” he said with a wink before bringing him in for one more hug and another kiss. Lance turned around and quickly made his way to his own lion before he actually did push Keith over and have his way with him.

Keith stood there long enough to watch the green and blue lions exit the hangar before he turned to look up at Red.

“Hey girl,” he greeted, walking up to where he had placed his supplies earlier. “I’m gonna give you a tune up and a good rub down, how does that sound?” He smiled when he felt a thrum of happiness shoot through the mental string that connected their minds together. He climbed into her mouth, deciding to start from the top and work his way down as he saw fit. Besides, who knew when his goofball would return.

 

Keith had lost all track of time, content with the one-sided conversation shared between him and his lion while he cleaned and buffed out some of her battle wounds. With the constant motion and laborious work, Keith resolved to taking off his shirt and using it as a sweat rag instead. No sooner had he done that, Hunk came in with an appreciated offering of water and snacks. He hung around for a while, chatting up Keith and helping with some of the harder work that the lion required. 

By the time he left, Keith looked at his phone and realized he had been working for almost seven hours. No wonder Hunk had come in and made sure he hadn’t died. He picked up his mess and said his goodbyes to Red, promising to come back in the future for more quality time. Keith really did enjoy the quiet peacefulness and understanding that came with their bond. It was easy and relaxed, and he came out of it feeling better about whatever grievances he had brewing in his mind.

He made his way towards the men’s locker room, taking out the clothes and towels he had put in his locker earlier and replacing them with tools and cleaning supplies. Keith yawned and stripped off his dirty clothes before walking to the showers on the other side. He began messing with the knobs in an attempt to make the water the right temperature, grunting when the icy water initially hit his skin. He fucking hated these things. It always took him a few tries to get it just right and by the time he managed it, he was agitated and ended up taking an angry shower.

Despite the shower controls that were clearly made out of hostility, he managed to keep his building irritation to a minimum and, after a few more tries, hitting that sweet hot/cold combination to get the right temperature. He cheered silently and slid under the spray, sighing as the water splashed over sore muscles. 

Keith closed his eyes and stood there for a few minutes, letting the water wash over him, mind wandering. He thought about the team, his lion, and smiled when Lance’s dumb face flashed briefly behind his eyelids. He thought of how lucky he was that Lance was understanding about his confession and how lucky he was to be in such a loving relationship.

Wait.

Loving? Is that what it was?

He frowned, pressing his hand under the soap dispenser and scrubbed the gel through his hair, getting the sweat and oil washed out. 

They’ve only been dating a few weeks, was it even possible to fall for someone that fast? 

Was it possible to fall for Lance that fast? 

With his stupid smile and his stupid big hands and the way his stupid skin glistened after a good training session. Keith let his hands slide down, assisted by the slick of the soap. Fingers brushed gingerly over his hardening cock as he thought about his boyfriend. 

A small gasp escaped his lips as he pumped himself a few times, thinking about how his boyfriend looked after they fucked, face blissed out and dazed, eyes fading from hungry red to purple to their sated blue. Species difference be damned, Keith was in love with Lance. 

He squeezed his dick, twisting it as he brought his hand up, thumb pressing against the swelling vein that pulsed on the underside. 

Keith practically shrieked when long, tan arms wrapped around his middle. He turned quickly, fist flying to fend off his attacker when it was stopped by one of those stupid big hands that he adored so much. He blinked, looking up at a very naked Lance.

“Well geeze, if I knew you were gonna be so jumpy, I would’ve said something first,” he grinned, amusement dancing behind his eyes.

“Jesus Christ, you scared me. How were you even so quiet? You usually sound like a bull in a china shop everywhere you go,” he grumbled, turning back around to put more soap in his hands, ignoring Lance and going back to washing himself. The blue paladin pressed himself against his soapy back, bringing his arms around him again.

“Well Pidge and I just got back and I came in here to go to take a leak but holy shit, Keith.” He pressed his nose into his neck, taking in a deep breath. “I could smell you as soon as I opened the door, so fucking needy and ready to go.” Lance dragged his fingers down Keith’s chest, over his belly button and down his cock to brush over the slit gently. Keith’s breath hitched as Lance stroked him. “Just what were you thinking about, babe?”

There was absolutely no way Keith was going to say that he just realized he was in love with him. He gulped, leaning back into his boyfriend instead, back arching when he felt his thick member slide between his ass cheeks. 

“I was thinking about,” he started, grinding against Lance and grinning when he felt a sharp nip at his neck. “I was thinking about how well you fuck me sometimes. Especially after we train and you’re pumped up and sweaty and so, so fucking hot, Lance.” 

“Oh my god, that’s way more specific than I thought,” the blue paladin groaned, hips stuttering in their rhythm. “What the fuck, Keith.”

“What? You asked. Why is everyone so surprised at my answers today?” Keith reached behind him and wrapped skinny fingers around Lance’s hard cock, bringing it down so it nestled between his legs, moaning when he felt it drag against his balls. “How was the mission, by the way?” 

Lance pressed Keith into the wall, rutting into the tight space created between strong pale thighs. 

“Are we really just going to have a casual conversation while doing this?” he mused and moved his hand up so he could pinch hard at Keith’s nipples. The shorter boy gasped, unable to look away from Lance’s dick under him, long enough to clear his thighs and balls and rub deliciously against his own shaft. “But since you asked, the mission went fine. Pidge and I found some pretty interesting stuff. We brought it all back so Allura and Coran could peep it if they wanted.” Long teeth scraped against the small, circular scars on his edge of his shoulder and gently pushed in. Lance sighed into it, drinking his fill. Keith keened, hand shooting down to squeeze the base of his cock to try to stop from coming so quickly. 

“B…But,” he panted. “No other forms of life on the wreckage site?” 

“Nah, it definitely would’ve made the mission a lot more interesting though,” Lance said after a few seconds. His hips started moving faster, pounding into the tight space. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the large room, only accompanied by the harmony of their labored breathing and the shower that was slowly turning colder. “Fuck, Keith.”

“Mmmyeah, fuck, Keith,” the red paladin slurred, jerking at his leaking cock roughly. He turned his head and, with his other hand, brought his boyfriend down for a sloppy kiss. 

“Baby, my mouth is covered in your blood,” he explained and tried to pull away.

“Mhm,” was the only sound that Keith could muster, drunk on the pleasure that filled him to the brim. He pulled Lance back in, licking harshly at the sharp fangs that adorned his boyfriend’s mouth, knowing in the back of his mind that he probably shouldn’t enjoy the intense taste of iron so much. 

Lance swore and brought his hands down, grabbing hard at the meat of Keith’s ass as he came, painting the wall in front of them with opaque white ropes. Keith wasn’t far behind, tensing when he felt Lance’s dick pulse and jerk between his thighs. His orgasm hit him like truck, punching the air out of him as his own cum mixed with Lance’s. He reached down, stroking his boyfriend’s cock through the rest of it. It used to freak him out a little that Lance’s release was almost twice as long as his, but he was slowly getting used to it, resolving to just help him through it until he stopped shaking and came back to earth, relatively speaking. 

Lance hummed and licked against the bite mark appreciatively, finally soft.

“So you did miss me?” 

Keith huffed out a small laugh, leaning back into his stupid boyfriend.

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

Over the next few days, Pidge and Coran holed themselves in the lab, sorting through the loot brought back from the Galran wreckage. They were quick to ban anyone from bothering them after Lance almost dropped what looked like a large land mine and Pidge dived, catching it just inches from the floor. She literally kicked the blue paladin out, ignoring his squawk of indignation. 

Bitter at not being allowed to go through the fruits of their labor, Lance locked himself in Hunk’s room, claiming he needed good quality bro time and for the first time in months, Keith had free time and had absolutely no clue what to do with it. Red was polished and clean, The Blade was radio silent for once and Lance wasn’t there to bother him. 

He took a field trip to the kitchen and poured himself the biggest cup juice he could manage while he contemplated his day. As always, his mind strayed to thoughts of Lance and Keith realized that he still didn’t really know much about Lance’s heritage. He topped off his drink and decided to go visit the Castle library and raid the shelves for any information that was kept hidden in forgotten books.

Over the next few hours, Keith skimmed through the well-loved pages of different tomes and reference books, all relating to Earth folklore. Unable to find anything particularly useful, he closed the cover of his current reading material and sighed, leaning his head onto his hand. Everything he found only speculated on the existence of the supernatural species that made up his boyfriend, providing information that he found kind of stereotypical. 

According to the books, vampires could only go out at night and feared the sight of a cross while incubi were masters of disguise and apparently killed anyone they slept with. Lance had told him before that he was capable of going out during the day and garlic bread was his favorite human food, but he hadn’t really spoken much about the genes he got from his father. He put his chin on his hand, studying the cover of the book in front of him. The small flame of curiosity that had ignited earlier was starting to flare up into a full brush fire and he needed it to be put out.

“Guess I’ll just have to ask him myself,” he murmured and stood up to put his materials away.

 

Keith didn’t get his chance until the next day when him and Lance were lounging around in the common area alone, Lance comfortable on the floor, lying on his side in front of the TV and Keith curled up under a large blanket on the sofa. His eyes watched the movements on the screen in front of them, flicking down after a few moments to stare at the lean form of his boyfriend. 

He recalled that one of the books yesterday had said that incubi can shift into any form that they deemed handsome or beautiful enough to be able to seduce their victims. Keith frowned, head tilting to the side. Is this what Lance really looked like? What the fuck kind of appearance does an incubus even have?

“Hey, babe,” he blurted before he could stop himself.

Lance startled, the nickname foreign on his ears. He turned, looking at Keith suspiciously from his spot on the floor.

“What’s up?” he asked slowly. Keith worried his lip, trying to word his question carefully.

“So uh,” he started and wrapped the blanket a little tighter around himself. “Yesterday, I was in the library reading—” 

“We have a library?” Lance cut him off, eyes wide.

“Shut up, let me finish. I was reading a book I found on Earth folklore and I uh… happened to stumble across a section on incubi?” 

Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Okay…?” His voice was uncertain, a little confused at where Keith was going with this.

“Well, I read that um… that incubi have a kind of, like, façade that they wear? Like a disguise when they go out into public kinda thing.” Keith stumbled over his words, making a face at how ugly his sentence sounded as it came out. He hoped that Lance knew what he was talking about.

The boy in front of him stared at him with calculating blue eyes, not moving and barely breathing.

“A façade?” 

“Yeah.”

“And now you’re probably wondering if this is what I really look like, right?” Lance was sitting up now, leaning back on his hands. Keith shifted uncomfortably.

“Well…yeah, kinda,” he admitted and blushed. Now that it’s out in the open, it sounded kind of stupid. He looked up when he heard Lance laugh.

“Alright, first off, it’s really cute that you were studying up on it, makes me feel all warm inside. Second, it’s called a Glamour and yes, I use one. I can’t really walk around with a tail and wings and horns, you doof. It’ll freak people out.” 

Keith visibly relaxed and Lance got up to climb onto the sofa next to him, snuggling in close. 

“You have a tail too?”

“Mhm,” Lance hummed, nosing into Keith’s neck.

“Is it at least cool looking?” 

This time Lance snorted, almost choking on the force of it.

“I guess? It’s like… long and pointed? It has weird blunt barb things on the ridge...” 

“Like a dragon?”

“Oh my god you’re made of questions, aren’t you, Mullet. But if you must know, yes, kinda like a dragon,” the blue paladin grinned, kissing down the line of Keith’s jaw. The room was quiet, goosebumps prickling his skin at the feel of plush lips against his skin. He sunk down further into Lance’s embraced, lulled into repose by the warmth of his boyfriend and the hum of the TV in the background. 

“One more?”

“Shoot.”

“So if you always have your Glamour up, what do you really look like?” 

Lance licked and bit at the sensitive skin under his ear, hand moving down to palm against the hard on Keith didn’t realize he had.

“Mm, kind of the same, I guess. I’m a little taller, maybe close to Shiro’s height I think. I’m bulkier than he is though, but not like scary bodybuilder big, yikes.” Skillfully, he undid Keith’s belt, burrowing under the fabric to get to his prize. “My skin is the same color but my hair is longer and you’ve seen the wings and horns I have.”

“Lance, that isn’t even close to what you look like now,” Keith informed, eyes squeezing shut as Lance shifted to kneel between his legs, taking out his hard member in the process. A sharp moan left him when he felt a tight, wet warmth wrap around his dick. He was barely able to focus when he realized that Lance had took him in all the way at once and his nose was pushed against the wiry hairs on his pelvis. “Will…Will I be able to see it one day?” 

The blue paladin hummed, hands roaming up Keith’s thighs to rest on his hips, holding him in place in case he tried to move. The question was forgotten as Lance started bobbing his head up and down, slow and languid, tongue dragging across taught skin. Keith probably should have been embarrassed that he came so quickly, even more so in the middle of the Castleship’s common area. Literally anyone could have walked in on them. His breath was hard and shaky, fingers tangling into short brown hair as he released down Lance’s throat, the head of his cock brushing against the back of it. 

When he was sure the soul was probably just sucked out of him, Lance pulled off with an obscene pop and licked his lips, satisfied grin stretched across his face. 

“Maybe one day I’ll show you,” he finally answered and nuzzled into Keith’s softened cock. 

 

Later that evening during dinner, Keith was digging into his lime green food goo, unsure of what Hunk did to it but grateful that it covered the bitter flavor with what he thought tasted like pork. The rest of the team was chatting amiably, the air lively and pleasant. At least it was until Allura turned to him.

“Keith,” she said with a smile, putting her fork down carefully next to her empty plate. He looked up at her, face stuffed.

“Mmphf?”

“Earlier, in the lounge, what were you and Lance doing? Was that some sort of human custom?”

Keith spit out his food, face blazing. 

“Excuse me?” he choked, reaching for his water to wash down whatever was stuck in his throat. He really hoped no one else heard that but naturally, he wasn’t that lucky. 

“What were you guys doing?” Shiro asked, head cocking to the side. The Princess got to it before Keith did, using her hands to demonstrate.

“Well Lance had his head in Keith’s lap and he was moving it up and down a little. Is that an Earth thing? Can you explain it to me?” 

The room stilled, atmosphere thickening into a suffocating silence as everyone slowly came to terms with what the princess had said. 

“Really, Keith,” Shiro sighed, looking like he aged 45 years in five seconds. “In the lounge?”

“What the fuck you guys, I came in to watch a movie with you! Was that before or after?!” Hunk whined, putting his face into his hands. “Please tell me you at least cleaned the couch.”

“I don’t understand,” Allura voiced, clearly confused. Keith shrunk down into his chair, pulling his jacket over his head. Lance was the only one laughing, balanced on the back two legs of his chair, shoes on the edge of the table to keep steady.

“Wow, Princess! Never would have pegged you for the voyeur type. Did you watch the whole thing, what did you think?” He wiggled his eyebrows and tucked his hands behind his head. Pidge shot her hand out, effectively shoving Lance hard enough that his chair tipped and his back hit the floor with a loud thud. Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m banning you guys from using the lounge for two weeks,” he finally said, glaring at the red paladin in front of him. Lance picked himself up, rubbing is lower back.

“What?! Are you grounding us?” he exclaimed, eyebrows creasing. “That’s not fair!”

“Yes, I am grounding you and it is fair. If any of us catch you guys having sex in a public area again, I’m going to do a lot worse than just put you in time out.”

Allura’s face flushed, hands cupping over her mouth.

“Oh, I see now,” she said, clearly embarrassed at the incident. “I apologize for walking in on you, Keith and Lance. I didn’t realize it was an intimate moment.” 

Keith groaned and fully slid out of his chair and onto the floor, taking refuge under the table.

 

For the next week, Lance and Keith weren’t allowed to be alone together outside of their rooms. They constantly had supervision of some kind, whether it be Pidge talking their ears off or Hunk destroying Lance in their newest video game they bought while Keith laid on the bed, head hanging upside down off the side. 

It was only after Lance complained enough that Shiro became annoyed and warily called off the punishment. The couple celebrated by spending time on the Training Deck, working on some new close combat techniques that the team came up with a few days ago. 

Keith was sat on the bench, sipping from his water bottle and watching his boyfriend easily fend off the Gladiator. The vampire had fed that morning and it was easy to tell. He was quick and fluid in his movements, ducking and weaving between the punches and kicks that the mechanical enemy dealt. Lance was breathing evenly, eyes focused and a concentrated, an almost dangerous look appeared on his face as he skid back, blasting a few shots out of his rifle. They hit the mark precisely, Gladiator falling limp before a panel in the floor opened and swallowed the destroyed pieces. 

Jesus Christ that was fucking hot. This had to be a weird kink, right? Keith shouldn’t be getting turned on by his boyfriend fighting out of all things. He took another drink as he watched him prepare for the next round, flicking his wrist and turning his rifle into the gleaming Altean broadsword that he was so proud of. The next Gladiator dropped from a trapdoor above him, intercom announcing its arrival as a level 8 warrior. 

The red paladin was in awe at the speed that Lance was advancing with, almost on top of the fighter before it even hit the floor. Loud clanks of metal scraping against metal filled the room as the two fought, almost evenly. Keith closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, just listening. If Lance beat this next level, he would have beaten his solo round record and that honestly wouldn’t do. An evil grin graced his lips.

“Hey Lance!” he called from his seat, voice barely audible over the noises. Lance spared him a glance and he knew he’d been heard. “So the other day when you came back from your mission, you said you were able to smell me? Is that one of your incubus things, can you smell me when I’m horny?” 

The blue paladin tripped and quickly tried to regain his footing but it was too late. The Gladiator’s fist connected with his stomach, launching him out of the ring. 

“Simulation failed,” the intercom informed, apathetic to the circumstance. Lance was still flat on his back, arms and legs splayed out and staring at the ceiling. 

“What the actual fuck, man,” he snapped, sitting up and glaring at his way too happy lover on the bench. Keith shrugged nonchalantly. 

“You were too close to my record and I knew if you beat it, I would probably never hear the end of it,” he explained and got up to gift him an apology water bottle. “But I for real, I do want to know.” 

Lance rolled his eyes and took the water bottle, chugging it completely without stopping to breathe. 

“Yeah it’s one of my ‘incubus things’, as you called it. People release pheromones when they’re in the mood I’m able to smell it on pretty much anyone. I’m just more tuned in to your scent. It can get really weird sometimes because it comes from Shiro every once in a while, and goddamn, I can really go my whole life without knowing when he’s ready to rock and roll, ya know?” His face twisted into a grimace, shuddering at the thought. Yeesh, Keith felt sorry for him now, unable to imagine having to deal with the mental images. He shuddered too. 

Keith knelt down, deciding to lighten the unwanted mood and threw one leg over Lance’s lap, effectively straddling him. He gave him a soft peck on the lips, speaking against them.

“That’s good to know for the future, though. Could come in handy.” He ground his hips down, smiling when the vampire’s eyes flashed red, scowl still present on his beautiful features. “Bet you can smell it on me now, right?” 

Lance growled and held his boyfriend out at arm’s length.

“Look, I’m into this, I am but if we’re caught again, I really do think Shiro will castrate the both of us,” he croaked, trying not to hump up against him. “I like my dick, I wanna keep it.” 

It was Keith’s turn to roll his eyes and he stood up with a laugh. 

“I hate to say it but you’re probably right. You're lucky that I like your dick too,” he said and offered a hand to help Lance up. The blue paladin smiled and took the hand but as soon as he got up, he yanked Keith into him and kissed him soundly, humming into it.

“Just my dick?” he mused.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it,” Keith responded and reached down, giving Lance’s growing chub a firm squeeze. Lance moaned against his lips and Keith pulled away from him, leaving behind a solid flick to the forehead. “I like other parts of you too, I guess.” He turned and walked towards the exit, leaving a frustrated Lance to catch up.

***

Of course, all good things eventually come to a screeching halt.

Keith was in the middle of eating what reminded him of a sandwich when Allura’s commanding voice sounded on the overhead speakers, calling for the paladins to meet as soon as they could in the briefing room. He sighed and put down his food, tossed back his drink and stood up to follow through with the orders. 

The doors to the briefing room slid open to reveal high ceilings and a large hologram of the galaxies filling the space, decorating the walls in small land masses and even smaller lights. Keith only managed a few steps in before he stopped, mouth gaping at the sight of Kolivan standing tall at the end of the table, hands clasped behind his back and looking just as authoritative as ever. To either side of him, two high ranking members of the rebel group stood stoic and intimidating. His fellow paladins were already sat in their respective seats, nervousness noticeable in their postures. Keith started walking again, taking his own seat next to Lance and placed a comforting hand on his thigh. 

“Everyone is here now, Kolivan,” Shiro said, straightening up. The tension was palpable, everyone unsure of why the Blade of Marmora was gracing them with their presence. The large Galran cleared his throat and began, swiping his hand over the control panel in front of him. The stars that plastered the walls shifted drastically, zooming in on a singular planet with a name next to it in a language that no one could read. 

“Thank you, Black Paladin,” he boomed. “Three Movements ago, we learned of several regions residing amongst a planet that does not contain any Galra but its people are still loyal to the throne despite our constant war efforts. They were colonized eight hundred deca-phebes ago and have continued to be a major source of the empire’s weapons and ammunition manufacturing.” Kolivan smeared his finger across the screen, the hologram zooming in to show massive factories and plants, all branded with large, gleaming imperial logos. 

“We have made it our mission to take down the various foundries that they have built and stop this pool of destruction that has been under our radar for so long.” The tall alien blinked down at Keith, eyes narrowing. “We leave as soon as this briefing is over and we need as many men as we can get in hopes of slowing down, if not completely destroying production. We also ask that if anything were to go awry, Voltron will continue to act as an ally, providing sufficient backup and aid.” 

Allura frowned, eyebrows drawing together. 

“How long did you say this has been going on?” she asked, getting up and circling the projected land mass in the center of the room. She bent down, looking at one of the shimmering buildings that littered its ground.

“Just under a millennium, your highness. Since their discovery by our recon forces, we have kept a close eye on them.”

The princess hummed, straightening back up.

“Understood. You have Voltron’s full support on this mission. As soon as we are ready, we will wormhole to the next galaxy over so we can be close.” 

Kolivan bowed stiffly in thanks, clearly not used to having to concede to formalities. He turned to face Keith.

“We leave in 20 dobashes, be at the flight deck in ten,” he commanded. Keith nodded and stood up to go prepare his uniform and grab his weapons. Lance grabbed his elbow and jerked him down, forcing him to sit back in his seat.

“Now just wait a minute,” he barked, not on board with the plan at all. “You can’t just come in here and take our friends for what sounds like a suicide mission!” Keith whipped his head around, looking at his angry boyfriend with wide eyes. Was he insane? You can’t just yell at Kolivan, Keith has seen people imprisoned for it and at this rate, Lance will be too. 

The rebel leader snarled, fangs bared. 

“You are but a child, you have no clue the severity of this situation. Please do not speak of knowing the details when your opinion is not warranted.” Lance slammed his hands down on the table and stood up quickly, chair falling over from the speed of it.

“First of all, by definition I’m a young adult and second, how do you expect us to form Voltron if we’re missing our fine-ass red paladin?” Keith sighed and put his face in his hands. 

“Lance, you’re perfectly capable of flying the red lion,” Shiro glowered, voice steady in warning. 

“Yeah okay but it’s been literally months since I’ve even stepped inside of Red and she probably won’t even let me in anymore,” he defended, eyes not wavering from Kolivan’s bulky form. “Keith stays.”

“Lan—” Keith tried but was cut off by the rebel leader. 

“Enough. Voltron clearly isn’t short of able paladins and the Blade of Marmora is calling on all its members regardless of status.” 

“Kolivan is right,” Allura stated, not pleased with the direction of the conversation. “I can pilot Blue and Red will be under your care while Keith is gone.” 

Keith watched the metaphorical hackles rise on his boyfriend as he opened his mouth, long fangs almost luminous in the dark room. 

On the other side of Lance, Hunk rose at the same time as Keith and the two paladins slapped their hands over the vampire’s mouth, stopping the world from seeing the anger physically manifest without permission. Hunk laughed nervously. 

“We completely understand, Mr. Kolivan, sir. Don’t… don’t worry about it!” The friends started dragging Lance back towards the door, getting him out of there before he exploded. 

“And I will get my suit and blade and meet you on the deck,” Keith confirmed, moving with the group. 

 

Keith and Hunk ushered Lance into their shared room, closing the door securely behind them. 

“Lance, man, are you okay?” the yellow paladin nervously asked, taking his hand off his mouth. He frowned down at the two small puncture wounds on the palm of his hand and decided to worry about it later. 

“Am I okay?! Did you just ask me if I was okay?!” he shouted, eyes a malicious red. “Of course I’m not okay! My boyfriend is going on a suicide mission with no communication, no lion and with a bunch of fucking losers that wouldn’t know a joke if it smacked them in the face!” Lance started pacing, hands tearing at his hair. Keith shifted on his feet uncomfortably, trying to think of words to calm down the pissed off vampire.

“I’ll be back soon. You won’t even know I’m gone.” 

Lance stopped with his back to them, completely still. 

“I won’t know you’re gone,” he repeated. 

Uh-oh. 

Keith nodded. 

“It’ll probably just be a few days, tops.”

“But you are going.”

Hunk gulped, not liking the mood. 

“You know I’ll just…” He backed up to the door and sliding through the smallest crack he could manage. “Don’t die, Keith good luck.”

_Uh-oh._

“Yes, Lance, I have a duty as a member of the Blade to go. They need me.”

“They need you.” His tone was low and deadly as he turned on his heal to face his boyfriend, expression dark. Keith stood his ground despite the anxiety that was steadily bubbling under his skin. He’s never seen Lance this angry before and it was honestly one of the scariest things he’s ever witnessed in his life. Blazing red eyes watched Keith move slowly to the closet to retrieve his gear. 

“Lance, it’s only going to be a few days, maybe a week,” he swallowed, shoving his things into a backpack he didn’t recognize. It was probably Lance’s, who knew anymore.

“And what if it’s longer?” he hissed, still unmoving from his spot across the room. 

“It won’t be, I promise.” 

“What if you don’t come back?”

Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Stop being so dramatic, I’m not gonna die, stupid.”

Lance let out a deep breath of air that was close to sounding like the growl of a wild animal. Keith froze and looked up at him, startled at the noise. He’s never heard that coming from him before.

“Your asshole leader said it himself. They’ve only been watching this place for like a week, you’re going in blind. This is a bad idea,” the blue paladin spat, hot gaze tracking Keith’s every movement as he went around the room collecting his everyday essentials. 

“He said a few weeks, Lance. I think. How long is a Movement, that’s like a week, right?” Keith finished packing, zipping up the backpack before he started to strip out of his civilian clothes and tug on his Blade uniform. He was half way in, suit pulled up to his waist when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Keith frowned and turned to look at his boyfriend. It looked like he… like he almost shimmered out of existence? Like he glitched. He watched for a couple more seconds before he pulled the rest of the suit on and zipped up the front. 

“You’re not going, it’s too dangerous.”

The fuck?

“The fuck?” he said outloud. “Like hell if you’re gonna tell me what I can and can’t do.” Keith hoisted his backback up, sitting the straps firmly on his shoulders.

“Don’t you dare leave this room, Kogane,” Lance warned, fists clenched tightly at his sides. What the fuck was his problem? He was blowing this way out of proportion. 

“Whatever, Lance, I’ll see you in a few days.” Keith opened the room door but was stopped by a tall figure suddenly appearing in front of him. He took a step back, surprised. 

“What? How. How?” 

There was that shimmering thing again. Lance’s form seemed to dissipate just for a split second but it was enough that Keith just stood there, stunned. 

“Don’t.” 

Keith ground his teeth, getting angry. He tried to step around his boyfriend but kept getting blocked. 

“Lance, move. I’m going to be late.”

“No.”

“Lance.”

“I said no.” This time, the blue paladin grabbed the strap of Keith’s backpack and pushed him back into the room. The shorter boy struggled, trying to get out of the iron grip.

“Goddammit, let go of me!” he screamed, wiggling more. “What the fuck is your deal!?” 

He still wasn’t letting go and Keith has had enough of this. With a solid swing, he brought his fist around, connecting it to his boyfriend’s cheek with a loud snap, throwing him off balance and onto the floor. Lance landed with a gasp, hand going up to cover his swollen face, gaping up at a fuming Keith. 

“I’ll see you in a few days,” he gritted and turned, stomping out of the room and going straight to the flight deck. This was too much, he felt overwhelmed. He was angry and upset and hot tears pricked up behind his eyes, forcing him to squeeze them shut to prevent any of the intense emotion from leaking out.

Keith finally got to the flight deck, storming past the Blade and the other paladins. 

“You’re late,” Kolivan stated, not sounding upset but not sounding pleased either.

“Whatever, I’m here, aren’t I?” Keith snapped and made a beeline for the dark gray ship that was carefully parked next to the green lion. He could hear the lighthearted farewells and good lucks from his teammates but he didn’t care. He needed the solitude of his assigned cabin and he needed it now. This was too much, he was feeling too much, he wanted to cry too much.

***

Days slowly turned into weeks.

Keith was crouched behind a large pillar, keeping watch so the rest of the team could delve into the dark depths of the factory safely under the cover of night. He was quiet, body tense and ready to spring into action if need be but he was anxious. He still felt awful about his last interaction with his boyfriend and honestly felt that if he could take it all back, he would. 

Weeks slowly turned into a month.

The former red paladin jumped own from a high beam, landing square on the soldier below and stabbing his blade into the unprotected neck, effectively killing him. His mind was reeling, still caught up on Lance. It was only Lance, it was only ever Lance. Keith swiveled, narrowly dodging an attack from another enemy and sprinted towards the exit. He knew when he was out numbered and with the rest of the Blade locked in their own battles on the other side of the building, he was on his own. 

He slid down into an open vent directly to his left, hoping he was fast enough that his pursuers would miss him and keep going. Keith held his breath, watching heavy boots run past his hiding spot, their owners screaming in a language he didn’t know. He really wished he brought his comm from the castle. It would at least do him the favor of translating the alien speech and he could know if he was about to die. 

Keith waited until he was sure the coast was clear and carefully removed himself from his hiding spot. With a few quick glances, he was satisfied with his safety and bounded off in the direction of the rendezvous point. 

With every harsh pant, he thought about Lance and how he said it was dangerous and they were going in blind. 

He was right.

He was very, very right.

Kolivan had said they kept an eye out on the post, but he never said that they performed additional recon. They didn’t know what they were getting into and every day, he prayed that he found his way back to their hidden base camp with all of his limbs attached. 

It took ten long minutes of continuous running before he finally arrived to the rendezvous point and climbed high into the tree to void detection. All that was left to do was wait for the rest of the group to get there. Keith sighed and looked up at the sky, stars unable to make their appearance through dense blanket of light pollution. He wondered how his friends were doing. A few weeks ago, Kolivan demanded radio silence, afraid of their comms getting hacked into since they were so deep into enemy territory. Keith understood, he knew what risk it posed if they were to be found out, but just because he understood, didn’t mean he had to like it. 

He missed talking with his friends, he missed Allura complaining about their weird customs and Coran asking 800 questions a day. He missed his boyfriend. He really, really missed Lance and his smile and his arms when they lay down to sleep. 

He bit down hard on his lip, trying not to let emotion sweep over him. The regret was heavy in his veins, unyielding and accusing of his actions. All he wanted to do was tell Lance he was sorry and he couldn’t even do that. 

Soon enough, one month brushed up just shy of a year.

It took an entire eight months to render the Galran weapons facility defunct. The Blade went as fast as they could, going from factory to factory, blowing up and destroying what they were able to get their hands on. They made their way quickly through the different mines, demolishing the many natural resources and more or less leaving no one alive. Luckily, they never needed to call for backup from the Castle of Lions floating a few star systems away. 

The rebel group packed up their base camp and finally left the planet, leaving behind a few to keep watch in case there were stragglers. 

Keith sighed, sinking into the large padded chair in the conference room of the ship, looking out at the papers spread before him. All members involved in the mission were required to file a field report, stating their duty, their responsibilities and just their side of the story in general. With the help of his holocomputer, he was able to finish his report but it took him another week. He was antsy, wanting to return to the Castle and hug and kiss and smother his boyfriend in heartfelt apologies and cry. He’s been holding it in for almost a year, he really just needed to let it out. 

He’s never felt more sorry in his short life than he did now and it was crushing him to death. 

Kolivan accepted his report packet gratefully, dismissing Keith and allowing him to use a shuttle to return to his home. He pounded his fist to his chest and turned, briskly striding over to his cabin to retrieve his things. 

Since the radio ban was lifted, he had contemplated many times on calling the castle to announce his arrival, but he thought it would make a nice surprise. Maybe even Lance would be so excited to see him, apologizing would be made easier for the stressed out paladin. He thought about the same questions that ran through his mind every day as he shoved his belongings into his backpack.

Was Lance eating okay?

Was Lance still sleeping in Keith’s room?

Was Lance able to keep his secret hidden?

Was Lance willing to let Keith back into his life.

Would he.

Would he?

He hefted the weighty bag onto his shoulder and practically ran to the shuttle waiting for him. God fucking bless, he was done. 

 

It took Keith three days to get to the Castle and upon arrival, punched the shuttle code into the security system prompt, allowing the large doors to open with no trouble. He steered the craft in, landing with little grace in the flight deck. He stepped out on shaky legs and took in his surroundings with a deep breath. 

Huh. It was quiet. Like…Eerily quiet? 

All of the lions were gone, save for Red who stood, tall and proud, but covered in a fine layer of dust. Keith frowned and walked over to her, running a hand over her large, white paw. 

“Hey girl, what happened? Where’s everyone?” 

He waited for a few seconds, trying to tap into their mental link and unease spread through him when there was nothing but silence. 

This wasn’t right.

Keith pulled his blade from his pack, dropping the bag to the floor so he could move easier. He was suddenly happy he never changed back into his civilian clothes since his uniform allowed him to move with little to no noise. 

He crept down the hallway, peering into the kitchen, eyes roving over the scene. Dishes were left at the table, food still on the plates and drinks still in their cups. Whatever happened, the paladins were in the middle of eating and rushed to get to their lions. 

Keith moved from the kitchen to the lounge, low to the floor just in case. Everything still seemed in place despite the dust and lint that lingered in the air. 

What the fuck happened? His friends had to have been gone long enough for dirt to collect but he couldn’t find any signs of struggle or fighting. He straightened up and walked into the adjoining hallway towards the rooms, attempting to figure out what seemed to have happened during his time away. 

Wait.

He stopped, rigid. The red lion was still in the bay. Was Lance still here, where was everyone else? Did something happen to Lance?

Keith’s walk became a run as he made his way down the corridor.

“Lance?” he called, heart thudding in his chest. “Lance are you here?”

It took him a few minutes to actually get to the sleeping quarters and he felt his soul leave his body as he rounded the corner and came face to face with dozens of Galran soldiers, all slumped to the floor and lifeless. This probably wasn’t a good sign. 

Keith moved forward with caution, pausing a few times to examine some of the fallen soldiers. Many of them look to have been there for a while, bodies stiff and pale with the onset of rigor mortis. He overturned a few more before he noticed something that he wished he didn’t. 

On the cemented bodies of the fallen Galra, two small pinpricks graced the skin anywhere from the chest up to their necks, cracked and speckled with dried blood clinging around its ridges. Keith’s eyes grew wide with disbelief. He jumped from body to body, checking each one and sure enough, the small holes were present on all of them. 

Oh god, what did Lance do? 

He peered down the dark hallway, trying to find the end of the carnage. Keith stood back up and continued his trek, calling out for the missing paladin every once in a while.

As he went further down, footsteps loud in the quiet, he realized that the air was getting thicker and began to smell different; almost like… almost like when he was still out in the desert and he started a campfire on a warm night and the skies were clear and the stars blinked high above. It was warm and welcoming and it reminded him of what truly was home to him. A shudder tore through his body, forcing him to move towards the direction of the heavenly scent. 

By the time he halted in front of his room, he was panting and out of breath, almost suffocated by the powerful aroma. The door seemed to swim in front of him and he closed his eyes, leaning against the wall to stop from throwing up just from sheer dizziness. Fuck, it smelled amazing, where was it coming from? 

Suddenly, all of Keith’s senses went on high alert, leading him to believe someone was in the hall with him. His eyes snapped open and he turned to look down the direction he came, stopping his gaze on a tall, bulky figure at the end of the hall. He blinked a few times, trying to understand what he was seeing. 

“Lance?” he tried, voice echoing off the walls. Keith jumped when the figure disappeared and realized he should probably get a move on in case whatever it was decided to show back up. He fumbled, hand sliding over the touch pad to open his room doors and gasped when something shoved him hard against the wall. “Wha—” 

“Mm, don’t see you here too often,” a velveteen voice dripped into his ear, soothing to his frayed nerves and making him to relax. Hot breath spread over his skin and familiar large hands splayed over his stomach.

“L…Lance? What’s going on, where’s the rest of the team?” Keith sputtered, back arching. Everything felt so hot, so over sensitized and the warm body behind him felt pleasant and responsive. He was suddenly flipped, Lance groping his ass and hoisting him up, forcing Keith to wrap his legs around his thin waist to stop from falling. He groaned when the blue paladin started rocking into him, large bulge pushing against the stretchy material of his uniform. 

“Why would you care?” he inquired, sealing his mouth over Keith’s, rough and demanding. Keith moaned into it, opening willingly and looped his arms around broad shoulders. “You left, baby, you don’t get to be concerned.” 

Did he leave? Keith searched through his addled mind, trying to figure out what Lance was talking about. Where did he go? As far as he was concerned, everything was fine, everything was amazing and he needed more of the beautiful blue paladin standing in front of him. 

Lance’s mouth hungrily trailed from his lips to his jaw bone, teeth scraping occasionally and Keith sighed happily, tilting his head to the side to allow access to his neck. He ground down on the heat beneath him, on the verge of begging. It felt so good. 

“So sweet,” Lance cooed, hand trailing up and gripping the zipper of his uniform, pulling it down the front of Keith’s body to expose pale flesh. The vampire pressed the flat of his tongue against Keith’s collarbone, licking up to the juncture between neck and shoulder. The bonfire smell seemed to intensify and Keith’s eyes slid closed, putty in his boyfriend’s hands. 

“Please, please,” Keith sobbed and tangled his fingers into soft hair. “I need more, Lance, please.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” came a harsh reply. A deep growl rumbled through Lance, vibrations spreading through Keith like a wildfire, pushing him closer to the edge. “Look at you, sounding just like a little whore, so desperate for me to fuck you. Is that what you want?” 

Keith’s breaths were coming out harder, his head was absolutely spinning with the onslaught to his senses. He managed a weak nod, wishing Lance would just take his straining dick out of its tight confines. 

Lance swore and reached down, fingers barely caressing the outline of his pulsing member, the boy under him shuddering as he sucked at the skin on his neck, licking it gently before biting down hard and unforgiving. Keith screamed, back arching from the wall, fog lifting like a curtain from his mind. 

This isn’t right, this isn’t right! Something’s wrong, Lance doesn’t bite from his neck, they agreed on that almost a whole year ago! 

Oh. _Oh._

Keith left. He went on a mission with the Blade eight months ago and just returned after leaving Lance with nothing more than a literal punch in the face.

His body started to feel weak, energy seeping through the small punctures in his neck as Lance drank him in. He pushed against the vampire as best he could, strength failing over and over again until he dug his fingers into the muscle under Lance’s jaw and pressed down hard, forcing him off, teeth tearing at his skin. The taller boy dropped him with a hiss and took a few quick steps back. 

Keith closed his eyes, taking a few seconds to compose himself as the situation he was in became clear. He placed his hand over the large wound on his neck, glaring up at his boyfriend. His expression was replaced with fear as he finally got a good look at Lance.

He was crouched low, practically on all fours, wings spread large and intimidating behind him. Cream colored horns graced either side of his head, starting at his temple and dipping into a sharp spiral, reminding Keith of a ram horns. His breathing was labored and his mouth was smeared dark red, teeth bared at the threat of losing a meal. Everything about Lance right now screamed feral animal and Keith couldn’t stop the adrenaline from shooting up his spine, only intensifying when that weird shimmer glitch seemed to shift his features. 

Despite the entire appearance, it was the eyes that froze Keith to his core.

He was expecting the beautiful blue that he usually sported or even the hungry red when he ran intense with emotion. Instead, the entirety of out outer space was encapsulated in the area where the whites of his eyes and pupils were supposed to be. That was definitely new. 

Keith put his hand out in front of him to stop Lance in case he lunged and very carefully, very quietly, rose to his feet. 

“Lance. Lance, it’s me.”

“I fucking know who you are,” he spat, wings flapping once before tucking behind him. Keith moaned when another wave of that homey scent hit him, hand going down to massage his crotch. No, no, no, stay on task, he reminded himself. 

“Okay, then can you tell me what happened?” 

He stopped moving as Lance crept closer, rising to his full height. Keith swallowed, having to tilt his head back a little to keep eye contact. Had he gotten taller? The vampire was circling him now, reminiscent of the first time Keith confessed that he knew his secret. And suddenly, everything clicked together at once.

The scent that held heavy in the air.

The wings that occupied the space behind him.

The horns that curled along his head.

The shimmering.

Especially the shimmering. He’s trying to hold his Glamour together, he’s trying to hold back the incubus that’s pushing to be get out. A thousand questions raced through his mind but first, he needed to calm Lance down enough that he could talk without tearing his throat out. He reached out, attempting to put a gentle hand on his shoulder but it was whacked away harshly, the loud pop from the smack sharp and jarring. 

“Don’t touch me,” Lance snarled and grabbed Keith by his upper arm and shoving him into the room behind him. 

“Okay! Okay!” he apologized, stumbling in and quickly twisting around to avoid putting his back to the wild animal. “No touching, got it.” 

Lance grunted before following inside, closing and locking the door behind him. Solid black eyes bored into Keith’s with aggression and mirth, no compassion visible for his once boyfriend. Keith spoke again, softer this time.

“What if. What if we make a deal.” 

Lance’s eyes narrowed as he began circling the red paladin again.

“A deal.”

“Yeah. How about… How about you tell me what happened and um. And I’ll let you do what you want with me,” he promised. Lance came to his side and Keith turned with him, really, really not wanting the vampire behind him and for the first time, he noticed the thick tail that protruded from his boyfriend’s tailbone. It was thicker at the base, tapering off as it got to the end and capped off with an arrowhead. It was covered in large, blunt spines and bumps just as Lance had described it so many months ago. 

“You know they say you should be careful when making a deal with a demon, babe,” he sneered, pet name coming out like a slur. 

“I’m not making a deal with a demon, I’m making a deal with my boyfriend.” Keith flushed as Lance tossed his head back in laughter, offensive and grating against his ears.

“Excuse me, your what? You have GOT to be kidding me.” Sharp teeth snapped together, reminding Keith of Lance’s ancestry once again. “You lost the right to call me that when you packed your shit and left.”

Regret filled the pit of Keith’s stomach, pooling deep and painful. 

“Lance I’m sorr—” 

“No!” he shouted, pushing a hand against Keith’s chest and thrusted him backwards. He stumbled and fell, air forced out of his lungs as his back collided with the floor beneath him. Lance was on him in an instant, legs on either side of his hips and fists balled into the spandex of his Blade uniform. “You don’t get to be sorry! Do you know what I’ve been through? Do you know what the team has been through?” 

Keith couldn’t look away from the visibly shaking boy above him. He shook his head despite the alarms going off internally. 

“N… No, I—”

“Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!” The Glamour finally shifted out, taking away the familiar appearance of the blue paladin and replacing it with something almost completely different. His face was a little more angular, sharp jaw leading up to spiked ears. His shoulders were large and hulking, leading down to a broad chest and tapered waist, skin still hidden beneath Lance’s every day clothes. He had bulging arms and strained hands that continued to clutch the lapels of his uniform, shaking from the release of acute emotion. Thick thighs were in place of the toned ones that Keith was used to, heavy against his own. The beautiful honey brown skin that he loved was, thankfully, still there but it seemed to glow, almost otherworldly. 

Keith wittingly kept his mouth shut, afraid of getting yelled at or worse.

“You left and everything was fine for the first week,” Lance continued, voice husky and coated with that sultry tone that he had used earlier. “Hunk let me feed off of him but it wasn’t the same, not at all. I needed something more, something to fill me the way you had and I couldn’t. Fucking. Figure it out.” He leaned down, face close enough that the pair were breathing each other’s air. “Weeks went by and we hadn’t heard from your shitty little group and it crushed me.” Hurt skewed up Lance’s handsome face as a hand slid up Keith’s chest, gently wrapping around his neck. “I fucking thought you died, Keith.” 

A shaky exhale left Keith’s lips, still not daring to move. The hand around his neck was tight but just enough to restrict airflow and it radiated heat, pushing all of the anger and sadness Lance felt through to his clammy skin. 

“I thought you died…”

“It was…” Keith gasped as the fingers tightened a little. “It was Kolivan. He reque—requested radio silence, I wasn’t permitted to--”

“Oh the little baby wasn’t allowed to play with the radios what a fucking bummer,” Lance chided, tail slapping hard into the floor behind him. “There was no word from you or your goddamn leader and Lord knows it was all downhill from there. We were raided by a Galran ship that slipped by our defenses. They boarded the castle and destroyed everything. We weren’t able to form Voltron, Keith. Red wouldn’t let me in.” 

That would explain the thick dust layer that tarnished the gleam of his lion. 

“We had to force them out, and it was Hunk’s idea to take some as prisoner, so I could drink from them instead of him because apparently my fucking body’s been conditioned to think it’s about to get a good lay in every time I get a meal. I tried to stay away from it as long as possible and I went days without eating.” A depraved laugh escaped his lips as Lance sat up a little straighter, back arching and grinding his ass down onto Keith’s dick. He leered down, black eyes hooded and tongue flicking out to wash across his upper lip, swiping up some of the left over blood. “I finally cracked and once I started, I couldn’t stop. Mmm, they tasted so much like you and yet not even close.”

The blue paladin's hips were undulating at an even pace, thick bulge straining in the tight denim. Keith swallowed thickly, eyes tracking the movements. Lance’s dick looked way bigger than before and feeling the bottom of it just graze his stomach with every downward motion was driving him insane. 

“You’re not done telling me what happened,” Keith reminded and closed his eyes, trying not to let the heady scent that filled the room get to him. It seemed to pour off Lance in waves and it was becoming hard to concentrate again. 

“Mhmm,” Lance hummed, scraping his nails down the still exposed chest under him and grinned at the deep red welts that were left behind. “I drained body after body in the prison cells and Hunk could only keep them secret for so long. Our big bad leader found them and questioned us about how they got there and Hunk spilled my secret.” Lance unzipped his jeans, sighing at the relief as he pulled out his throbbing cock, giving it a few strokes. He groaned. “Keith, I can still smell you blood, fuck it’s so good.” 

Oh lord that thing have to have hit at least double digits and a long groan sounded from the vampire above him as he twisted his hand as it came up the thick shaft. Slowly, Keith moved himself from under Lance, trying with everything he had to not cower under the steely glare that was focused on him. He sat up on his knees and leaned forward, bracing his hands on unfamiliar thighs but quickly pulled them away when Lance growled again.

“Sorry, no touching, got it,” he conceded, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Please finish your story.” Instead, Keith let himself rock forward a little and press his lips gingerly to the fat head of Lance’s leaking dick. He glanced up through his lashes and was pleased to see the blue paladin looking at least a little bit conflicted. A large hand tangled through his hair, tightening as Keith popped the head into his mouth, sucking on it. Dense globs of precum spilled onto his tongue and holy shit, it shouldn’t taste that great. After a few moments, Lance cursed and started speaking again.

“We ended up having a meeting with the rest of the team and I told them about the vampire genes that make me who I am. Nothing more, nothing less. I answered probably too many questions but they were all accepting for the most part. At least until we answered a distress signal and ended up getting fucking raided again.” Keith hummed, licking down the shaft and kissing the base, pushing his nose into the smooth skin of his pelvis. He began to move slowly down, making sure Lance knew where he was going, and sucked a heavy ball into his mouth, tongue swirling around it. “Fuck Keith, just like that.” 

Keith continued his ministrations as he heeded Lance’s words. Every ounce of guilt in the galaxy was residing inside him right now and goddammit, it hurt so bad. 

“We weren’t so lucky that time. They captured us and held us hostage for close to three months, barely feeding the others and refusing to give me anything to eat or drink,” he recounted as an injured frown spread across his face. “Then one fateful day, their captain came to us and thought it would be a great idea to say they blew up that shitty little planet you were stationed on. He said they killed everyone, regardless of whether they were part of the empire or a prisoner. And then.” 

Lance’s hand gripped Keith’s hair tightly as he yanked him off and leaned in close enough for their lips to brush. 

“And then I snapped. I killed every one of those motherfuckers and drank from probably half of them.” He moaned and closed the gap, kissing Keith harsh and messy, all teeth and no finesse. Traces of fear still coursed through him and the red paladin decided it was better to just roll with it instead of fighting. “Galra blood is so good but it was never enough. It wasn’t you and I was 100% sure at that point it never would be you ever again and fuck.”

Lance reached back down and grabbed his cock, hand flying quickly as it jumped and leaked. 

“And what… what about the others?” Keith asked, voice shaky. 

“Hm?” the vampire hummed as his mouth sucked at the wound on Keith’s neck from earlier without teeth this time. “Fuck, baby, I’m close.” 

“Tell me, Lance. What happened after that.”

“Mm, I freed them but I guess killing an army’s worth of soldiers kind of sits wrong with some people.” This time there was teeth and Lance bit down into the open wound, Keith shutting his eyes quickly to try to stop the cries that threatened to expel. “They told me that they would be taking a vacation and left without even a second glance. Sound familiar?” 

Lance pulled away, eyes heated and skin glistening. He shoved Keith over again and positioned himself so he sat heavily on his chest, cock pushing against the crack of his lips. 

“You better open that pretty little mouth of yours,” he barked before wrenching his jaw open without waiting. Lance pushed his dick in, chest heaving and breath unsettled. Keith forced his jaw to relax, feeling the hurt and anxiety and sadness coming from the boy above him. 

“They all left me,” Lance sobbed, forcing himself deep into Keith’s hot mouth before he doubled over and came hard, body trembling. “You left me.” 

Keith sputtered, choking on the thick liquid and turned his head to the side in an attempt to clear his airways. 

The boys were quiet as the air settled, the smoky scent that filled the air turned sour as the incubi’s Glamour shifted back into place, leaving a crying and upset Lance in its stead. He brought his hands up to his eyes, pushing in hard like he was trying to will the fat tears away. 

Once Keith was able to catch his breath, he forced himself to sit up slowly, dizzy from blood loss. He reached out, gently tucking Lance’s still hard member into his jeans and wrapped cautious arms around his quivering form. Lance only wailed and pushed his face into the other side of Keith’s neck, tightly returning the hug.

Keith hummed gently, rubbing his hand up and down Lance’s back, trying to sooth him. He thought back to what the blue paladin had said earlier and it was easy to see that none of this would have happened if Keith stayed or if he assured his boyfriend more soundly that he would have been okay or if he disobeyed Kolivan even once to sneak a call or if, or if, or if.

There was a lot of things that could have been done different but what’s done is done. He wasn’t there for Lance over the past year but goddammit, he was here now. Keith shut his eyes and pressed gentle kisses into sweaty brown hair, bringing him closer. Christ, he was getting really lightheaded and blinking was starting to become a chore. 

“This is why no one knew I wasn’t human,” Lance hiccupped, voice soft and insecure. “I’ve never lost control like that before, I wasn’t able to stop myself from killing any of them.” 

“Lance, shh,” Keith whispered and slid a hand up under the back of his shirt, pressing into warm skin. “It’s not your fault, no one could have seen any of this happening.” His head drooped and his breathing was starting to level off, black creeping in on the edges of his vision. 

“I know bu—” 

“Ho… hold on Lance, I’m—” 

Keith wasn’t able to finish his statement before he blacked out, hearing the faded cry of his boyfriend before losing consciousness.

 

Every part of his body screamed in protest when Keith finally came to. His jaw was in so much pain, and oh my god his shoulder. He shifted, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his arm when a solid hand pushed him back down gently.

“Welcome back, buddy.” 

Lance’s shaky voice washed over him and that was it, the dam finally broke. Heavy tears fell down his own cheeks and he brought his arms up to cover his face. A year’s worth of regret and tension finally releasing from his tired soul, coming out in gasps and sniffling. 

“I’m sorry, Lance. I’m so sorry,” he apologized, repeating the same words over and over until a hand pressed against his cheek. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen I just wanted to do my duty and help and I fucked that up so badly.” 

He was hoisted up, a small yelp leaving him as his shoulder jostled with the motion. Ugh, fuck it hurt so much. He brushed the sore spot with careful fingers, frowning at the thick gauze that padded the area. 

Lance cupped his face in his hands and brought him into a slow kiss, taking his time to work Keith’s mouth open. 

“Take a seat on the apology train, I’m the conductor for the evening,” Lance chuckled as he pulled away. Another sob tore its way through Keith’s body as he laid eyes on the rolling blue waves of his iris’s once more. 

“I missed you so much and I thought about you constantly and I can’t believe I just left you after doing something so horrible an—” His blabbering was cut off by another firm kiss, just as compassionate and tender as the one before.

“I’m sorry too. I don’t… I don’t know what came over me, I saw you in the hallway and part of me thought it was a trick and I wanted to hurt you just like you hurt me. I didn’t mean…” He brushed his thumb against Keith’s bottom lip, eyes glazing over. “I didn’t mean to take advantage of you like that.” Lance removed his hand and settled for placing it on his lap, body unnaturally still. “I understand if y—” 

“I love you,” Keith blurted, mouth moving without his permission. Lance tensed and he looked at him with wide, blue eyes. 

“What?”

“You heard me.” Keith took Lance’s hands in his own. “I realized that like the first month and I should have said something then,” he confessed. “It might…It might have changed how all of this happened but it was new and I didn’t want to ruin what we had.” He squared his shoulders and made eye contact. “I love you, Lance.” 

The vampire sat quietly, mouth opening and closing like a fish before a loud, joyous laughter erupted from him, startling Keith. 

“You fucking moron,” he snorted. “I love you, too.” 

The ten ton weight that had been sitting on Keith’s shoulders suddenly lifted and he felt like he could breathe again. He brought his arms up, intent on giving Lance a hug but winced as a sharp pain made itself known, forcing him to put his arms back down.

“Don’t do that. There um,” Lance gulped, looking guilty again. “There was a lot of blood.”

Yeah, ok, they probably still had a lot to work through, but no one ever said the path to forgiveness was an easy one. Just like the wound on his shoulder, their relationship was going to take a long time to heal and that was okay. They had all the time in the world. 

Keith hummed, settling for just nuzzling his nose against Lance’s cheek.

“You know what we need to do?”

“Mm, no?” 

“We need to get rid of those bodies in the hallway and call the others.”

Lance frowned, pressing lazy kisses against Keith’s jaw. 

“I thought you were gonna say something sexy.”

“Absolutely not, this is definitely not the time for that.”

“Yeah, I guess.” The blue paladin sighed, hesitant. “What if I really did scare them and they won’t come back. What if they hate me?” Keith scoffed.

“Not if I have something to say about it.”

 

It took a full week for Keith’s shoulder to heal and another three for the couple to clean the castle, top to bottom and getting it to shine like it was brand new. They even took a whole day to polish Red, Lance apologizing profusely for letting her get to the state she was in. Keith smiled at the amused rumble that warmly crowded the mental link.

When Keith finally got in contact with the rest of Team Voltron, he let them have it over the comm, demanding they return to the castle as soon as they possible. Shiro wide eyed like he’s seen a ghost, agreed to the demands and promised they'd be there soon.

To be fair though, they all believed him to be dead so it was kind of like he saw a ghost, and a pissed of one at that. 

A few hours later, Keith was on the flight deck, pacing back and force, waiting for the telltale roars of the lions as they approached. Lance was hiding in their room, terrified to face his friends in person for the time being and Keith understood. He did. What Lance had done was ghastly and it was going to take a lot of convincing to make the team believe that he wasn’t really a threat to anyone but himself. He rolled his arm, a small sting coming from the healed scar. 

Well. Mostly not a threat. 

The black lion was the first to land, followed by Blue, Green and Yellow. The beasts lowered their heads to the ground, opening their mouths to leery paladins (and Coran), alert to their surroundings and possible threats. Keith ushered them into the dining hall before what one might have called an argumentative discussion began.

After a couple of hours, Keith retreated to get the scared blue paladin, only able to lead him out after minutes of soft kisses and quiet promises. 

Lance was standing in front of his teammates, head down and visibly shaking. Between him and Keith, they were able to recount the last nine months, divulging with hesitation, the truth about Lance’s incubus genetics as well. When they finished, a discernable silence squeezed between the forms in the room.

Hunk was the first to stand and he rushed Lance, squeezing him into a bear hug and crying. 

“I’m so sorry, Lance!” he howled, tears staining the fabric of the pink tank top. “I didn’t know, we didn’t know!” 

Allura was next to wrap her arms around the vampire, followed by Pidge and Shiro. 

“We didn’t understand what was happening to you, we didn’t know how to handle the situation,” the princess said, voice tight with remorse. “You should have told us!”

Lance was crying with Hunk, relief and felicity brightening his tear stained features. 

Keith smiled and leaned against the table, crossing his arms. Recovery was going to be hard, but this was a good start.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The happy chapter! No real plot to this one, just a follow up from the previous.  
> If you guys wanna make story suggestions, I'll write em down and see what I can do. My brain can only think of so many scenarios. Do you want more of this weird AU i've created?

It’s been a year since The Incident, as it became known.

It’s been a year since Keith returned from his mission to find the castle empty save for a starving vampire.

It’s been a year since red and blue confessed to each other with sobs and apologies spilling from sorrowful lips.

It’s been only a year.

And Keith was happy.

And in love.

And wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

For the first few months, Team Voltron was still awkward around Lance, tiptoeing in their conversations and wary every time an argument broke out that involved the blue paladin. Luckily, Lance was eventually back to his bubbly self, cracking dumbass jokes and getting on everyone’s nerves. 

Since The Incident, the couple barely moved past making out or heavy petting, Lance’s anxiety stopping them before they could get any further. He was still upset about the way he took advantage of Keith during his low point and was scared that something like it might happen again if things got too spicy in the bedroom. Keith just rolled his eyes but accepted the plea, not wanting to push his boyfriend any further than what he was comfortable with. 

It was only after a battle when it changed.

The Galran fighter ships were relentless on the team, locked in battle with brutal force. Keith was piloting Red while Lance was gratefully back in Blue, grinning almost maliciously as he sat in the pilot seat and long, slender fingers gripped the joysticks, body moving from memory.

The Lions danced around lasers, trying to find a break in the fire to take the time to form Voltron and Keith was kicking _ass_. Him and Red were a fucking one man show with how many fighter ships they took out together, only the occasional flash alerting the team to his position before their visions were filled with exploded ships.

Shiro finally called to form Voltron after Keith destroyed a good third of the enemy crafts. Together, they easily finished off the army, ridding the skies of the ugly gray and purple battalion that hovered over the planet beneath. 

Satisfied with how the mission went, they reconvened at the castle to celebrate. 

Keith didn’t even make it out of the hangar before he was smushed into the wall by a hungry boyfriend. 

“Fuck mullet, you were amazing out there,” he complimented, peppering his sweaty pale skin with kisses. Keith giggled and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck.

“Guess I’m having a good day,” he smiled, opening his mouth as Lance finally kissed him for real. It was hot and intense and everything that Keith’s missed over the past year. He pulled the blue paladin closer to him, sliding their bodies together and deepening the kiss, tongue tasting the roof of his mouth. Arousal bubbled low in his gut as Lance moaned, grinding back into him. “Come on, let’s take this to our room.”

There was a slight hesitation from Lance but he nodded, confidence set in his blown eyes.

They fumbled through the corridor, pulling and tugging at each other’s flight suit, stopping every now and then to push each other into the wall and hungrily kiss at swollen lips like it was their last day alive. The pair eventually managed to fall into the room, pawing at each other’s naked bodies and grinding their leaking cocks together. No one really knows how, but they did make it to the bed after a few minutes on the cold floor.

“Mm, Keith,” Lance groaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he arched off of the bed and into the boy straddling him. “Fuck me.” 

“In due time, baby,” Keith promised. The pet names were hard to get used to at first, but he quickly found out that Lance was actually a sucker for them because of course he was. 

He ground himself down, feeling the heat from his thick cock, snug between his asscheeks. Christ, this was heaven. 

He continued for a few moments before something caught his eye. He glanced down and his heart skipped a beat when he realized that his boyfriend was doing that shimmering thing again. Keith groaned, eyes shutting as he imagined that large cock bouncing as he pounded into him. He leaned down, kissing him hard. 

“I need you, please,” he begged, face and neck flushed. Keith hummed, stroking his fingers across brown skin.

“I want,” he started, afraid of scaring Lance and ruining the moment. The vampire tilted his head, curious. “I want to see your incubus form.”

Lance stiffened, halting every movement to stare disbelieving. His eyebrows furrowed and a frown marred his beautiful face.

“No.” 

“Please?” Keith asked, batting his eyelashes. “For me, babe?” Lance shimmered again, stern visage wavering. He slowly slid down his body, sucking his nipples before moving down to leave dark hickeys on his taught stomach. 

“But… But what if I lose control like last time?” he questioned uncertainly. Keith hummed, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton. 

“Lance, you were starved last time, we both know that’s never going to happen again.”

“But what if—” Keith looked up, waiting for him to continue. “What if you see me and you change your mind?” This time, Keith was the one who frowned. He sat up, pulling Lance upright with him. 

“Why would I change my mind?”

“I don’t…I don’t know.” Lance looked down at his hands, worrying his plump bottom lip with a white fang. “I’m scared.”

Keith’s heart fluttered affectionately and he leaned forward to capture Lance’s lips with his own. 

“I love you, Lance and no matter what you are, I’m always going to love you,” he whispered against his open mouth. “I love your eyes.” He kissed his eyelids. “Your ears.” Kiss.  
“Your nose.” Kiss. “Even your stupid mouth.” Kiss.

Lance laughed this time, self-consciousness seeming to thaw out. 

“I love you too, Keith.” 

“I won’t ask again if you really don’t want me too,” Keith reassured, lying them both down on soft sheets. Lance shook his head, nuzzling it into his chest. 

“No, it’s okay. We can try,” he mumbled into the skin. “Just… just close your eyes, shifting is weird when someone is watching.” 

Keith nodded and dutifully squeezed his eyes shut, putting his hands over them for good measure. He heard his boyfriend take in a deep breath before the air around them seemed to static, bed creaking and dipping with the sudden added weight. Keith was able to feel warmth beginning to radiate off the body in front of him and oh god, that smell.  
That wonderful desert campfire was back but now it had a tinge of sea salt to it, comforting and perfect. 

There was a few moments of silence before Lance actually spoke, voice an octave lower than before.

“You can look now."

Keith put his hands down and squinted against the dim lighting of the room. He sat up, looking down at the blushing paladin below him, eyes roving over the wide expanse of skin. Dear lord, it was just as great as he remembered. 

Brown skin glistened in the low light, shadows dipping between thick muscle and corded arms. The large horns decorated his head like a crown and the wings were spread against the bed, one hanging lazily over the side. The large tail was wrapped around his thin waist, apprehensive and jittery with the attention. Lance swallowed.

“Please say something.”

The only thing that Keith could think of was

“Wow.” 

Lance threw his head back, laughing, deep voice making it sound like a song. 

“Just wow? That’s it?” 

Keith leant down to press his face into his neck and took a deep breath.

“Just wow. Also, this smell is an incubus thing, right?” Lance hummed in confirmation.

“It smells different for everyone. To me, you smell like my childhood home, like home cooking and hot nights. What do you smell?” 

Keith licked at the skin, tongue exploring the new thick muscles of his neck.

“Like desert nights and campfire and ocean. It’s intoxicating,” he slurred, sucking purple bruises in unmarked flesh.

“Ah, yeah, that’s a thing too. It’s really meant for arousal and I’m really sorry but I don’t think I can turn that off,” Lance explained sheepishly, bringing a hand up to scratch at his face. “Or if I can, I don’t know how.”

“Mhm ‘tsfine.” 

Keith threw a leg over Lance’s stomach and used him as a seat while he continued marking up his neck and shoulders. He slid his hands up, spreading them over round pecs and massaging gently, pressing his thumbs into pert nipples on occasion. Lance keened, hips bucking up into nothing. The whole movement shifted Keith up and he hissed when his weeping cock ground against the ridges of his abs, leaving a tacky trail of pre in its wake. Lance raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. 

“Did you like that, baby? Do you like how this body feels?” he purred and slid his hands up Keith’s pale thighs, wrapping a large hand around his dick. He pumped it lazily, voice seductive and low. “It’s all yours, Keith. This is just for you, only for you.” 

Keith moaned wantonly, fucking up into Lance’s fist, his own hands still braced against his pectorals. 

“Fuck,” he swore and whacked his hand off. “Stop that or I’m going to cum.”

“Yes? That’s what I want?” 

The red paladin rolled his eyes.

“It’s what we both want, idiot. However.” He slid off to the side and resituated himself between large thighs, thick and bursting with muscle. “You don’t get to come until I’m buried deep inside that fat ass of yours and fucking you until I’m the only thing your brain remembers.” 

Lance let out a shuddering sob as Keith reached into the nightstand for the lube. 

“Condom?” he inquired, just in case.

“Fuck no,” Lance grit between clenched teeth. Keith grinned and put the tube down next to him, patting Lance on his hip.

“Flip over for me, sweetie.” 

The vampire immediately did as he was told, pushing his ass into the air like it was a damn offering. Keith groaned, cock jumping at the sight of his perfect pink hole between two round cheeks. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re going to be the fucking death of me,” he murmured and gave his ass a quick slap, watching with a deep satisfaction as it jiggled on impact. Lance whimpered, wiggling his backside invitingly. 

“Come on, baby, eat me,” he demanded and stretched like a cat. 

This is it. Keith was going to die and it was because of Lance fucking McClain. 

He brought both hands up, digging down into the meat of his cheeks and pulling them apart to reveal Lance’s fluttering hole in its entirety. Keith leaned forward, dragging his tongue up the crack and pushing it inside, letting himself taste his boyfriend for the first time in over a year. Being the kind person that he was, he reached down and squeezed the cock that hung heavy and hot below him. 

“Ah, fuck!” Lance startled and Keith yelped at the abrupt rap to the top of his head. He shot up, confused and rubbing the bump. 

Oh yeah.

“I forgot about your uh, tail…thing,” he grumbled, eyes narrowing as it swung back and forth coyly. Lance propped himself up on his elbows before throwing a glance back, lazy smile showing white teeth. 

“Weird right? It’s like it’s attached to me or something.” He flicked his tail, letting it stroke up Keith’s side and down his arm, wrapping around the elbow. “It’s prehensile, too.” 

Keith tugged playfully at Lance’s member, a startled curse coming from the other end of the bed as the tail twisted tighter around his arm. He bowed his head, dragging his tongue up the thick cock in his hands, over the perineum and rested it back against the hole. 

Lance was gasping, hands tearing at the sheets and fucking himself back onto Keith’s mouth, tail flailing. Ignoring the tube of lube next to him, the red paladin popped his thumb into the slick, tight muscle, forcing Lance to open wider and allowing him to lick in deeper. He hummed into it and replaced his thumb with his index finger so he could start searching for the one spot that always made his boyfriend scream. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you into the bed,” Keith sighed as he found the small clump of nerves and rubbed against it unforgivingly. Lance shouted and pushed his face into the pillow under him as his wings snapped close to his body. “Lance baby, you’re shaking.” He pushed down on his prostate again and ducked down to kiss the base of the tail. “Are you feeling alright? Why are you hiding your sounds from me?” 

The paladin under him huffed at the mock concern and twisted his head to look at the one who was more or less milking him for what he’s worth. 

“More,” he panted. “Keith please, I’m so close.”

Keith pulled his finger out, earning a hateful growl from Lance, the sound vibrating his body enough that the bed shook slightly. He shushed him, stroking a warm palm over the globes of his ass reverently before picking up the lube and glopping it on his hand. Without warning, he pushed three fingers in, immediately pressing back down onto Lance’s prostate. His other hand went down to fondle at the heavy balls hanging swollen as Lance moaned obscenely, eyes shutting as he ground against the long digits.

“There we go, that’s what I wanted.” Keith watched his fingers sliding in and out of his pucker hungrily, his own cock jumping, wanting to be in their place. “Do you think you can take another finger?” 

Lance nodded dumbly, mouth open and drool pooling on the pillow. Keith grinned, added the other finger sliding his other hand down his boyfriend’s dick and squeezing just below its leaking head, thumbing at the steady stream of precum seeped out. 

“I’m, ah, Keith I’m close please, please, please, I want you in me,” Lance sobbed, tail flicking in irritation but staying mostly out of the way. “I want your cock in me, I want you to fill me up.”

Keith hissed and massaged all four digits into the tight bundle of nerves. 

“I wanna see you cum first just from my fingers first, Lance. I know you can,” he gasped, air filling with the sweet smell that accompanied the incubus under him. Lance nodded in affirmation. 

“Y… Yes, anything just…please.” His member pulsed under Keith’s hand, balls tightening against his body. He pushed his mouth back against the puckered entrance, licking in along the quivering ridge. 

“Mmm, cum for me, baby,” he groaned. 

Every part of Lance tensed as he screamed, orgasm hitting him hard. His wings flung out, knocking over the bedside lamp and his tail went rigid before falling next to him. His cock jumped, pumping out the thick release into the sheets, soaking in before oversaturating them and collecting on top. Keith worked his fingers into his prostate, milking him through the fireworks. 

Eventually, Lance’s member drained itself of its first release and he shifted, oversensitive and panting. Keith gently pulled his fingers out and worked to roll Lance onto his side, kissing up his thighs and to his chest, going around the still hard dick completely. 

“Good boy,” he praised, mouthing over a hard nipple. “So good for me.” 

Lance keened at the praise, back arching. 

“Anything for you,” he mumbled, brain still not working right. Lance reached down and easily dragged the red paladin the rest of the way up so they could kiss. It was lazy and unhurried, half the party basking in the afterglow of orgasm. Keith, still hard and aching, ground his crotch into the muscled stomach under him, hands groping over the large arms of his boyfriend. 

“I think,” he pulled off and sat up, hips still moving. He looked pointedly at the lamp that lied broken on the floor. “I think you should put your wings away. They’re dangerous.”  
Lance laughed and placed large hands on slim pale hips. 

“Yeah you’re probably right. I didn’t mean for that to happen. We can take the lamp out of my room and put it in here. It’s not like I use it anyway.”

Keith smiled, absolutely head over heels for the pilot. He watched as Lance’s wings seemed to shimmer like his Glamour does and fade away, tucking into the dimension they call home. He moaned as he rocked his hips back, feeling the still hard dick behind him slide up his ass cheeks and paint his back in hot precum. 

“Are you sure you just came because fuck, you’re like a rock,” he groused, voice husky. Lance hummed and nodded as the head of his dick scraped against sweaty skin. 

“Perks of being a demon, babe,” he winked. 

“God fucking bless.” Keith moved from his stomach to his lap, pressing their cocks together and tossing his head back, arousal flooding his system all over again. He felt Lance sit  
up and wrap strong arms around his waist, bringing him into a heated kiss. “I love you, Lance.”

“I love you too. So, so much,” he moaned into his mouth. Keith wrapped his hand as best he could around their two members, stroking them both with the aid of the lube still clinging to his fingers and the fucking fountain that was his boyfriend’s cock. 

The couple stayed like that for a while, breathing each other’s air and fucking into Keith’s fist until Lance couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed his face into his neck, licking lovingly before biting down, fangs sinking deep into the muscles and veins. 

“Fuck!” Keith screamed, hips bucking hard, threat of orgasm just barely rearing its head. Pleasure and gratification forced itself into his system, radiating from their point of contact and Lance hasn’t bitten him there in so long, he forgot how good it fucking felt. 

With all of his strength, he shoved his hulking boyfriend back onto the bed before wrenching his legs apart and shoving his length in completely, immediately pounding into his open and willing body. 

Lance was loud and not just the occasional yell or moan, he was full on babbling and cursing with enough volume to probably alert the whole team to their activities. It didn’t do anything but help fuel the fire that flared up inside him as he reached a hand down to pump the huge throbbing cock that belonged to his boyfriend. 

“You’re so tight, it’s been so long,” he groaned, scraping a fingernail roughly against the slit, grinning wildly when a glob of pre spurted out. His hips snapped into Lance harder, pushing him up the bed and forcing him to brace his arms against the wall so his head didn’t whack against it. Keith licked his lips, taking in the sight. 

Lance’s eyes were squeezed tight, mouth open and panting. His bulging arms were flexed in their position, showing off the gorgeous corded muscle that tightened and flinched under the skin. His chest was sweating and flushed, abs tight and rippling. Keith was shaken from his reverie when Lance’s tail wrapped around his leg, squeezing the pale flesh, begging silently for more. 

“K…Keith, ahhh,” the blue paladin wheezed, turning his face to bury it into his bicep. 

“Look at me, Lance,” he demanded, teeth clenched. He squeezed his cock for good measure, hand moving faster to chase towards imminent release. When Lance didn’t move, he  
twisted, fingers dancing along the thick vein underneath. “Look at me!” 

It took a few more pumps of his hand but Lance finally turned his head, eyes cracking open. Keith swore, eyes connecting with the black void of space instead of the desperate red from a few minutes ago. 

His hips stuttered and his orgasm tore threw him without warning. He thrusted in one last time, pushing in as far as he could go as he came, bending down enough to be able to take the head of Lance’s cock into his mouth. The hot heat around his own dick clenched and sucked him in more, seeming to feed off of his release. 

Lance screamed as his dick finally pulsed under Keith ministrations and he came, not as intense as the first one but enough that he quickly filled his mouth with cum. Keith had to quickly pull off in fear of choking and watched as he released into his hand and over his abs and pecs. 

Both boys were panting, trying to gulp in as much air as they could to satiate their deprived lungs. Oversensitive now, Keith pulled out, not even try to hold back his grimace as cum trailed with him.

“You know, that’ll never not be gross,” he joked, brushing his fingers through the mess and pressing them against Lance’s spit shiny lips. The paladin opened his mouth, sucking Keith’s digits in, cleaning them of the mess. Black eyes slipped closed again as he drunk in the taste, body shimmering again. Keith pulled his fingers away and replaced them with his mouth. “Lemme see you, baby.”

Lance allowed his Glamour to shift back into place, body trembling and cock finally soft. 

“That was perfect,” he smiled, snuggling into Keith’s arms. “You’re perfect.”

“Mmhm. Just like you. I love you, I love everything that makes you, you,” Keith murmured and buried his face into messy brown hair. “Demon or vampire or human, you’re mine.” 

He pulled Lance in close, gasping slightly when said vampire bit back into his neck.

“I’m always yours.”


End file.
